Un Nuevo Comienzo
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Un encuentro familiar después que la magia inundó a Storybrooke


OUaT no es mía, le pertenece a sus creadores y a ABC

Spoilers 1x22, post Season Finale.

Nota: esto lo escribí practicamente después que se terminó el capítulo, aunque me ENCANTÓ, quedaron debiendo una escena MM/Emma. Ah y un review no hace daño

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

La maldición había sido rota, aún no sabían muy bien cómo había ocurrido, o si estaba directamente relacionado con el hecho de que la magia inundara ahora aquel lugar. De lo único que Snow White y Charming estaban conscientes, era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaban reconociendo el uno al otro, como era costumbre en ellos, se habían reencontrado.

Después que la nube de magia se desvaneciera, ellos simplemente se quedaron uno en brazos del otro por un buen rato, esperando juntos las consecuencias que aquel acontecimiento traería a sus vidas, porque ahora mismo, no estaban seguros de nada, de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante en el pueblo, porque lo único que tal vez era claro, era que no habían retornado a su hogar.

- Emma! – dijo Snow con preocupación, al recordar lo que había pasado antes que sus recuerdos comenzaran a volver a su cabeza, pero aquellas memorias, eran confusas, sus vidas en ambos mundos se estaban entremezclando y le era difícil enfocarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Snow? – le preguntón Charming al ver su reacción - ¿qué pasa con Emm? – no alcanzó a terminar de pronunciar el nombre cuando recordó – ¿nuestra hija Snow? – le preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – nos encontró. –sonriendo de nuevo pero de inmediato desdibujo su sonrisa al ver la expresión de Snow - ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó de nuevo al ver la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro

- debemos hallarla – le respondió – justo ahora, sin importar nada nos necesita, Henry ha muerto – finalmente lo dijo, acababa de recordarlo y mientras lo hacía, finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – ahora Emma tendrá otro motivo para odiarme; por eso abandoné el hospital, no tuve el valor para esperarla y enfrentarme a ella, yo le di el libro que desató todo esto – incrementando su llanto, a lo que James no pudo hacer más que abrazarla para confrontarla

- no digas eso Snow – le dijo con ternura mientras la besaba en la cabeza – no tienes la culpa de cómo pasaron las cosas, ninguno de nosotros, tan sólo tratamos de hacer lo mejor que pudimos, y tratar de tomar las mejores decisiones – abrazándola más fuerte – ahora vamos al hospital, nuestra hija nos necesita – guiando a Snow

Mientras caminaban en dirección al hospital, podían observar las diferentes personas en una situación similar a la que ellos atravesaron recientemente, se veían confundidos, expectantes, a muchos de ellos los reconocían, pero ahora mismo, no querían detenerse y saludar o hacer protocolos, su prioridad era otra.

Finalmente habían llegado al hospital, Snow los estaba guiando hacia la sala donde había visto a Henry por última vez, cuando le estaba leyendo irónicamente, su propia historia. Snow estaba temerosa de enfrentar a Emma, su corazón estaba herido, ya que en un minuto descubrió que tenía un nieto al cual no vería sonreír nunca más.

Había una inusual concurrencia en aquel lugar, y era de esperarse dados los recientes acontecimientos, afortunadamente para ellos, todos estaban tan enfrascados en sí mismos, que no parecían preocuparse de quienes eran ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de vidrio podrían ver a Emma de espalda al lado de la cama donde seguramente reposaba el cuerpo de Henry. Pero por doloroso que fuera, tenían que hacerle frente a la situación, ninguno de los dos se había caracterizado por ser cobardes. Entraron y se acercaron lentamente, y no se esperaron encontrarse con aquella imagen.

- abuelos! – Dijo entusiasmado y sonriente Henry – puedo llamarlos de esa manera no? – preguntó divertido

- tú puedes llamarnos como desees – le respondió Snow con una evidente felicidad, prácticamente corriendo a su lado, abrazándolo y besándolo en la cabeza - te vi morir – le hablaba a Henry – se me partió el corazón y tuve que ir fuera, no soporté seguirte viendo de esa manera. Lo lamento, haberte dejado sola de nuevo – habló ahora mirando a Emma, quien seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna

- ¿cómo es que estás bien? – habló por primera vez James sonriéndole a Henry y pasándole la mano por la cabeza, ya que Snow no lo había soltado aún

- Emma me salvo! - dijo feliz – porque me ama – sonriendo – y un beso de amor verdadero puede romper cualquier hechizo

- Emma – comenzó a hablar Snow – hace más de 28 años que no te veía – colocándose frente a su hija, sin tratar de establecer aún ningún contacto, pues había aprendido a conocerla y sabía perfectamente lo difícil que le resultaba asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo – lamento profundamente, que nuestra decisión de enviarte aquí haya hecho que atravesaras por un infierno, lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir y que no tuvieras a nadie que te amara para consolarte, lamento haberme perdido todo de ti hasta el momento, pero no me arrepiento de de haberlo hecho – le dijo – porque al menos pudimos darte la oportunidad de tener una vida, que buena o mala, te hizo la maravillosa mujer que eres ahora, a quien amo, admiro – continuó tratando de mantenerse calmada, para no dejarse ganar por la emoción - y de la cuál estoy muy orgullosa. Y mucho más porque desafortunadamente, no pude contribuir en ello. – para un instante para tomar aliento - Emma, mi dulce Emma, gracias por habernos dado a Henry, por haber vuelto y por hacernos recordar de nuevo – finalizó

Emma seguía sin pronunciar palabra y permanecía en la misma posición, pero era evidente que las palabras de Snow la habían afectado, porque las lágrimas no paraban de surcar su rostro. En este momento Emma tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados, era demasiada información que procesar, todas sus creencias se vinieron abajo en un par de horas y no estaba segura de casi nada, se sentía extremadamente vulnerable.

- se que quizás me odies – inició a hablar de nuevo Snow - puedo vivir con eso, porque al verte, sé que nuestro sacrificio valió la pena – tomando de la mano a James y sonriendo con un poco de amargura - lo único que te pido, aunque no tengo derecho a pedirte algo, es que nos permites sostenerte en un abrazo para poder recordarlo siempre – acercándose y abrazándola con fuerza – te amo Emma, con todo mi corazón y mi alma

- Mary o Snow – comenzó a hablar Emma – ahora no estoy segura de muchas cosas – llorando – yo no te odio – dijo – y aunque quisiera no podría – continuó – sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, todo esto – mirando todo en la habitación - ha sido demasiado.

- tómate el tiempo que necesites Emma – le habló James colocándole una mano sobre el hombro – tu madre y yo siempre te estaremos esperando – sonrió un poco temeroso, recordando que la relación de David con Emma no había sido la mejor.

- gracias por entender – les dijo Emma separándose de Snow y rompiendo el abrazo – esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, bueno salvo tal vez para Henry – sofriéndole – ¿no es así chico?

- en absoluto! – Respondió – aunque verán algo extraño que llame abuelos a dos personas más jóvenes que mi mamá

- hey! – Dijo Emma haciéndose la ofendida – ellos tienen la ventaja de haber sido congelados en el tiempo por una maldición.

-¿abu? – Preguntó Henry mirando a Snow - ¿qué fue lo que pasó, que era esa nube violeta?

- magia – respondió ella – alguien trajo la magia a esta tierra – dijo con seriedad.

- y me temo que las cosas no van a ser fáciles de ahora en adelante – dijo con la misma expresión que tenía Snow.

- ¿y cuál es el problema? – preguntó Emma un poco confundida, porque no terminaba de entender sobre qué estaban hablando.

- porque si hay magia, todos aquellos que la poseían en la tierra de cuentos de hadas, van a recuperarla – le respondió – incluyendo a la reina malvada, y no sabemos que vaya a hacer después de lo que ha pasado, ahora que es evidentemente Henry no regresará a su lado – abrazando de nuevo a su nieto.

- maté un dragón – dijo Emma – puedo matar una bruja – hablando con total convicción.

- ¿mataste un dragón? – le preguntó James con cierto orgullo en la voz.

- no fue la gran cosa – le respondió Emma – pan comido – sonrió – aunque tu espada ayudó bastante

- ¿podemos irnos ahora a casa? – preguntó Henry

- claro! – le contestó James – a partir de mañana pensaremos en qué vamos a hacer – sonrió

- Por ahora – dijo Snow- vamos a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente

- me parece perfecto – respondió Emma

- con canela extra! – finalizó Henry

Por ahora no querían pensar de más, solo disfrutarían aquel instante, ese momento mágico en el que por primera vez en muchos toda la familia estaba reunida, con plena consciencia de quienes eran. Ya mañana pensarían que hacer, por ahora, sólo sabían que tendrían un nuevo comienzo, del cual no sabían a ciencia cierta que esperar.

Fin


End file.
